


A three pack of twelve packs for a four pack of six packs

by TittySprinkles



Series: LAstuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Basketball, Gen, Marijuana, So OOC, Too many doughnuts, california au, criminally ooc, dave is a rapper in this, jake's glistening muscular torso, just on the tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittySprinkles/pseuds/TittySprinkles
Summary: Dave is kickin it when the boys roll up. Then they all kick it. Then Roxy calls with a tantalizing invitation.This is so incredibly stupid. Also, nothing is going to make sense if you don't read the previous fics in the series.





	A three pack of twelve packs for a four pack of six packs

Dave strider lounges in his apartment. He is spread out like a lazy starfish across his living room couch. The local news is on the tv, the computer in the corner is downloading some new sample packs, and there’s a bag of flamin hot cheetos resting on Dave’s stomach. He is thoroughly enjoying his perfectly average evening. 

To make the evening even more average, he reaches over to the side table and lights up the blunt he started on earlier that day. In between puffs, he pops a few cheetos in his mouth and glances at the news. 

Dave’s eyebrows raise slightly when he sees Jake on tv. Damn, that's like, John’s… cousin? Something like that. 

Jake is saying some bullshit about Jane and sunscreen, but interrupts himself. John’s car comes into view and Jake gets inside. Dave wonders what they’re up to. He considers texting John, but doesn’t because texting and driving is dangerous. But it’s mostly because his phone is all the way on his computer desk and he doesn’t feel like getting up. He changes the channel to pro basketball. 

Right when the Raptors were starting to beat Golden state, the sound of a key turning in the lock echoes throughout the apartment. Dave turns his neck towards the door, even though he can't turn it enough to see anything. 

“Yo, Dave, suh dude,” John says. What the hell is he doing here? Nice to give someone a warning first, jeez. “I tried to text you but you didn’t answer.” Oh. That’s why Dave’s phone went off. 

“Oh, sup John, what’s good?” Dave says around a cloud of smoke. 

“Not much. Got some doughnuts. Found your boy at the beach earlier.”

“Suh dude,” Dirk says. 

“I found Jake there too.”

“Tally-ho!” Says Jake.

“You guys wanna kick it?” Dave says. He sits up so he can actually turn enough to see them. John and Dirk are both wearing hoodies and joggers while Jake has on nothing but Jorts. John and Dirk nod and Jake says, “sounds like a splendid time!”

John comes around to the front of the couch and sets down 3 boxes of doughnuts on the coffee table. John and Dirk sit down on the couch and Jake takes the armchair. Dave cracks one of the boxes open and the sight of a dozen varied donuts brings a tear to his eye. Or maybe that’s just the smoke. 

“Say lads, what team are those gents in the dashing blue uniforms?”

“Fuckin, uhhhhhhh, Golden State,” Dave mumbles. 

“Ah, I figure that’s our great state of California. Surely no state more golden than this one right here.”

“Yuh,” replies Dave, most astutely.

“And what of those fellows in the white?”

“The Toronto Raptors.”

“Why, how silly, there are no Raptors in Toronto, they’re extinct!” Jake then laughs for way too long at his own ‘joke’. Dave still isn’t sure if that’s what it was, so he eats a donut instead of thinking about it. 

Golden State ends up winning, and Dave throws deuces to himself in silent appreciation since nobody else is paying attention. Except for Jake, who golf claps hesitantly. 

Dirk’s phone starts ringing, which sounds like a nokia ringtone. Which is because that’s exactly the phone he uses. 

“Yuh,” Dirk says into the receiver. “Good. Uh huh. Yuh. Nah, not really. Aight. Can I bring my boys? Sweet. Yuh. Aight, bye.” He flips the phone closed and slips it into his hoodie pocket, from where it will surely fall out at some point. 

“Yo, suh dude?” John asks. 

“Roxy invited me to this party tonight. She said y'all can come with.”

“Sick,” says John. 

“Man, why does Roxy always call you instead of me?” Dave whines. 

“Maybe cause you never pick up the phone?” Dirk says around a mouthful of donut. 

“Not a good enough reason, dog.” Dave sucks his teeth. 

“Do you suppose I’ll have to wear a shirt to this evening suareé? Because I don’t have one,” Jake ponders. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Dave asks. 

“Nah, you won’t need a shirt,” John says. 

“When do we post up?” Dave asks.

“Like, 7 or something,” Dirk says.

“Damn, that’s soon. Should we like, eat first?”

“Well, we have these donuts. But I know this Egyptian place that we could drop by on the way.”

“Sick.”

The four boys sit around for another two hours, making them a half hour late already. Then they embark on their journey, for that good grub.


End file.
